A través del Tiempo
by Uchiha nagashi
Summary: el dolor de la ausencia de un amor pasado. sentimientos de Rivaille hacia su mocoso. Mal summary pero onegai denle una oportunidad.


**Este es un pequeño one-shot que escribí mientras escuchaba nuevamente una canción, esta vez de SNK la otra vez lo hice de FREE! Y ahora toco con este anime y esta pareja que amo mucho. Espero que les guste! Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen lastimosamente.**

**A través del Tiempo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observo el hermoso paisaje que me rodea, es un pequeño pueblo en Alemania pero eso no que quita lo bello que puede ser, a mi vista se muestra un campo lleno de rosas de diversos colores, definitivamente no hay vista que se le compare a lo que estoy viendo.

Me siento al pie de un gran árbol que esta a una orilla del campo y nuevamente observo a mí alrededor. La visión de un lugar parecido solo que de una vida pasada invade mi mente y cierro los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas caigan.

Froto mis pies a través de las botas que llevo puestas pues duelen de tanto caminar, recorrí un tramo bastante largo para llegar a donde estoy. Tuve que cruzar ríos, montañas, bosques completos, prácticamente tuve que cruzar a través del océano solo para llegar aquí, y aun no sé si podre verte.

Recuerdo verte con esa capa verde en donde llevas plasmado un escudo con alas azules y blancas mientras me sonríes y dices que no llore, que nos volveremos a ver algún día y que entonces seriamos felices. Estabas tan seguro de lo que decías en ese momento, que me fue imposible el no creer en tus palabras. Y he de allí el hecho de que ahora este aquí. Esperando por una persona que tal vez nunca llegue, pero tú recuerdo no me permite perder la esperanza que cada vez arde más dentro de mí.

Me rio de mi mismo al verme con la ropa que tu llevabas puesto en ese momento. La misma capa, la misma chaqueta, las mismas botas. También llevo el mismo corte de cabello. Y no puedo evitar reírme porque me siento estúpido por vestir así todo el tiempo. Pero tengo la certeza de que si existes aquí, me reconocerás por lo que llevo. Aunque toda la gente diga que estoy loco, aunque Hanji se ría de mi y Erwin me rete por nunca quitarme esta ropa… siento que si me vez así sabrás quien soy y eso no me permite desistir de seguir usando esta vestimenta.

Porque quiero ver tu sonrisa cuando me veas, así como me sonríes todas las noches en mis sueños, que mas bien suelen ser recuerdos de los momentos que viví a tu lado en otra vida, si, cada día sueño con esa sonrisa, con la que me dedicabas solo a mi cada vez que pasábamos una noche juntos, cada vez que me decías con tus ojos verdes brillantes que me amabas… ¿estoy mal por amar al recuerdo de una persona que tal vez nunca vaya a existir en esta vida?

¿Pero qué puedo hacer? No puedo amar a otra persona porque tu recuerdo siempre está conmigo, porque te amo a ti. Esta vez tuve que renunciar a mi trabajo porque Erwin se negaba a darme un permiso para viajar hasta aquí, al pueblo donde tantas veces me dijiste que vivías pero ya no me importa. Sí, he viajado desde Francia hasta este lugar porque siento que aquí es el lugar en donde vivías, siento tu presencia por todo este lugar, aquí me siento confortado, aquí me siento seguro, aquí siento que estás conmigo. Aquí siento tu calor, ese calor que desde que tengo memoria de quien alguna vez fui he buscado. Ese calor que me dabas cada noche. Por primera vez te siento junto a mí.

Como amaba tu calor, ese calor me lo dabas porque siempre decías que estaba frio ¿si existes lo recordaras? Me abrazabas cada noche y me brindabas tu calor mientras frotabas mis brazos para calentar un poco mi cuerpo y yo reía cada vez que decías que si no lo hacías, me daría mucho frio. Es verdad, en esos momentos tenia frio pero ahora estoy cubierto de una infinita nieve porque tú no estás conmigo, ven y calienta mi cuerpo antes que muerta por el frio de tu ausencia.

Me despierto cada vez en la noche después de soñar contigo, lo hago llorando porque me doy cuenta que no eres más que un hermoso sueño y que tu ya no estás a mi lado y eso me desgarra por completo. Solo quiero que vuelvas conmigo, a mi lado… porque me desgarra el alma el solo pensar que no estás junto a mí.

Es que no lo sientes, esas espinas que se clavan tan profundo por ese vacío que deja el saber que la persona que amas no está a tu lado. Porque yo siento ese dolor a cada segundo, ya se hizo permanente en mi pecho y siento que se me acaba la vida al pensar en que tu no volverás a estar junto a mi así como lo prometiste.

¿No vas a cumplir tu promesa? ¿Me vas a dejar morir solo nuevamente cuando prometiste envejecer y morir conmigo en esta vida? Porque créeme que no lo soportaría otra vez, tuve que dejarte partir una vez en una vida pasada, no me niegues tu presencia en esta. Debí haberme ido contigo, tal vez así volveríamos a estar juntos, llevo la mitad de una vida sin tu presencia, y otra vida entera buscándote.

Ya no soporto el ver como otros se aman libremente, mientras yo lloro cada noche en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Soportando el recuerdo de cuando parabas el tiempo cada vez que me veías, yo solo quiero que seas siempre mío. ¿Acaso es mi castigo por lo errores que cometí en mi vida pasada el no volverte a ver?

Por favor… por favor… si estas con vida, si aun me recuerdas, por favor, te suplico, dame alguna clase se señal porque ya no lo soporto mas, ya no soporto estar más tiempo sin ti, mocoso. Por favor Dios, si existes, si él existe. Solo dame una señal, porque ya no sé si estoy en el tiempo correcto, no sé si este es el lugar correcto.

Llevo mis manos hasta mi rostro para cubrir las lagrimas que una vez más se derraman por mis ojos, estas lagrimas que van dirigidas solo para ti. Estas lágrimas que claman por tu amor y lloran por tu ausencia.

─ ¿Está usted bien?

Como si se tratasen de válvulas mis lágrimas cesaron de caer y mi cuerpo entero se estremeció al escuchar esa voz. Lentamente levanto mi rostro y me encuentro con la figura de un joven peli castaño frente a mí, por la capucha aun no ve mi rostro. Dios, dime que no es un sueño. Dime que él si está de pie frente a mí. Que no es un espejismo como los tantos otros.

Termino de observarte completamente estupefacto, ahora tienes es aspecto de un joven de 17 años y llevas el uniforme de la que debe ser tu preparatoria, llevas un teléfono celular en tu mano derecha y en la otra tus auriculares.

─Este es mi lugar secreto así que no pensé que alguien vendría aquí.

─Eren…

Descubro mi rostro y veo como sueltas el aparato de tu mano mientras una lagrima rueda por tu mejilla.

─Rivaille Heicho…

.

.

.

Shi, estuvo cortito pero espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviws~!

Besos. Nagashi.


End file.
